


Congress Tripartite

by Jay Tryfanstone (tryfanstone)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Post canon, after the war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryfanstone/pseuds/Jay%20Tryfanstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://djin7.livejournal.com/profile">djin7</a> in <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/pornish_pixies/profile">pornish_pixies</a>: Lucius/Severus/Harry where Harry gets the upper hand and has his evil (and by 'evil' I mean has-absolutely no idea what do, as it is an unexpected  boon, and he is a Gryffindor virgin *woot*) way with them. *nodnod*, Hopefully, making them earn their keep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Congress Tripartite

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: [regan_v](http://regan-v.livejournal.com/profile), very much appreciated.

  
"Well," Harry says. 

He's nineteen. 

It's his birthday. His present's on the bed - it's naked, twice over naked. It has big red bows, loosely tied, around the matching collars with the little silver tags and it has a note - ' _Love From F and G_.' 

Over the back of Snape's bent head Lucius's face is not cold but furious. There is, however, a polka dotted scarf tied over his mouth, and ties charmed to Harry's touch bind his hands and feet, hold him stiff and spread-eagled against the headboard. Someone with a wicked sense of humour has positioned Snape on Lucius' lap, incongruous as a charcoal scribble on a eighteenth century portrait. 

"Hello," Harry says. "I would say, pull up a chair. Make yourself comfortable. 

"But you already have." He pulls up his own chair, spins it, rest his elbows on the back and his chin on his hands. 

"I expect you're wondering what we're doing here today," he says. "It's not what you expected, is it? But, you see..." Harry says. " I think you owe me. The last three years - you remember those? - have been a little bit busy. I missed out on a few things. Like, hm, girlfriends. Boyfriends. Loosing my virginity. Right now I should be considering who I'm going to have kids with and, you know what? I haven't a clue what to do. It's not exactly something you can say to Voldemort, is it? I'm a bit tired of my right hand, can we stop the war?"

Lucius is struggling again. There is some give in the bindings - his knee hits Snape on the chin. If the man could have moved further back he would have done, but Snape's ankles are bound to the bedhead and his wrists to the endboard and he's not going anywhere soon, not without Harry's touch on the ties. Harry likes that. 

"And it's a bit embarrassing, at my age, to start asking. After all, I didn't exactly meet my true love in the classroom. So I think you owe me. I want" Harry Potter says, "A demonstration. Some practical guidance. And you two do seem to have a bit of time on your hands. I hope you don't mind?" 

He can't see Snape's face. But the hand that grips the binding tenses. 

"I didn't think so," Harry says. 

"I've always thought you'd look good on your knees," he says to Lucius. "Something about the line of your jawyou can start with a blow job. I think I'd learn best from a man, don't you? How about you get Snape hard for me, Lucius? No, don't shake your head at me. It's not appreciative. Not when I'm just about - _Silencio_! - to take the gag off and move you. If I move Snape back, so - don't squirm, Snape, they'll only get tighter - and you there, that'll work, won't it? You'll be comfortable kneeling, won't you? 

"Go on. Show me. Do you start with your hands, Lucius, or your mouth? I hope it's your mouth 'cos I'm not letting you quite loose just yetoh, come on, don't just look at it. I know he's as limp as a cabbage leaf now but I'm sure you know what to dodo you want to be back in the cells? Doesn't this make a nice change? 

"I thought so. So you don't put it straight in, right? You're not licking much of it - is that usual? What happens if you do? 

"Try. 

"I think he twitched. Don't you? Try that again - and what if you lick his balls? Come on - he's not exactly hairy down there, can't be that unpleasant. Lean back a bit, I can't see your tongue. Oh, that's better. It's more of a stroke, isn't it, not those little flicks you were doing before. And you've got your eyes shut. Is that normal? Can you fit one in your mouth - go on, try. Open wider. I don't think Snape will mind the chill \- oh! Did you feel that? He twitched, Lucius. You must be getting somewhere. Come on now. What do you do next? What about his foreskin? Do you wait for it to curl back or - stop it! That just looks desperate - take it slow, will you? 

"Better. Now I can see. He's not exactly huge like this, is he, you can fit most of it in your mouth, but he's definitely hardening there. Maybe you do know what you're doing - there was a moment when I wasn't sure. 

"I'd ask you what you think, Snape, except I can see what you think. 

"Hmm. That's less of a rhythm than I thought. It's not that difficult, is it? Or is that easier? I guess I'll just have to trust you - you've probably given up counting how many blowjobs you've had. Wish I could say the same, so make it good for me, will you? Let me watch it slide in and out - that's a lot of spit. Is that normal? Do you do things with your tongue when he's all the way in there? Open your mouth up. Show me. 

"He's definitely bigger. Maybe Snape's not soinadequateas we all thought. Although you don't seem to be getting hard, Lucius. Maybe you don't, if you're doing it. But then, how would people suck each other \- oh, maybe you're not enjoying this? 

"How strange," says Harry Potter. 

"But stop messing around now, I've got that bit. Do it like you want him to come - but don't let him. There's loads more I want to see. Doesn't that hurt your neck? How much more can you get in? Does it really go down your throat - go on. Try. 

"I see. There's a bulge - just there, and again - no, stop! 

"Sorry. 

"Sorry, Lucius. He - it was the way he screwed up his eyes. I thought he was going to come. 

"See Snape, I didn't waste all those lessons. 

"Is it strange, the other way round? Oh, okay, don't answer that then. 

"Actually, Snape, that's a lot of cock. But then I'll guess you can't do it more than once a night, now. Don't frown at me. I will let you come, you know, eventually. Think of it like detention. Anyway, I think it's your turn. You used to be so keen on practicals. Not another blowjob - I think Lucius did quite well with his, don't you? I want you to go down on him. His...his arse.

"I mean, what I really want to see is how you'd do it to a woman, but, well, I can hardly ask Bellatrix, can I? So pretend for me, Snape. Don't look at me like that. I'm sure you've done it before. Or is it kissing Lucius's arse you don't like? But you must be used to that - and look, I'm making it awfully easy - if I move you back a bit, and him down... One pillow or two? I'd see better with two, don't you think? Or should I turn him over altogether - yes, that's better, isn't it? Look, he's even blonde there. Did you know that? Should I clean him first? That'd be right, wouldn't it - I don't want you ill, Snape, not now I've got you. 

"There. All done. He's got a nice bum, hasn't he, for his age - I love that little tattoo. Wonder how many people have seen that. Take a closer look - bend down, you'll need to. But it looks a bit tight - do you need your hands, to spread him? Or shall I do it - that's a better idea - no, don't bite me! Snape, that's not nice at all! You do know, don't you, what happenslet's not go into that. You think about Lucius. You can reach, can't you? Not too much of a strain? 

"Oh, go on Snape, It is my birthday. Shut your eyes if it makes it easier. Do it. Do it now. 

"Yes. 

"God, that's hot. He moved. I think he likes that. And you're not - do you always do that? Those long licks? You don't even hesitate over his arsehole, do you? I do like your tongue, Snape. Must be all those vicious comments, that's some point to it. I bet you could reach right inside. Lucius, keep still, will you? I can't see. Snape, you're not really using your teeth, are you? Oh, I see. That's practicallynibbling. Aw, that's cute. But doesn't it hurt? Lucius, do you - oh. 

"Oh, you do like that, don't you. Snape. Snape, look up for a second. Did you know? Does he like it like that? Oh come on, just a nod or a shake will do fine. 

"Okay. Fuck you then. I can see he does. What are you doing now? Move your hand left a bit - ah. You can fit it inside. That'scan you get more in? Another half inch? Do you curl it round while you're doing that? No? Oh, right, it's like, well, I guess it's like fucking him just a bit, with your tongue. Do it some more. Lift him up with your hands, I want to see.

"Snape, he's well hard. He's practically leaking. I don't think I've ever seen someone that hard without touching their cock - he's all flushed. That skin's so pale you can almost see the blood under it - he's all pink on his neck, too. I can't exactly compare, but you do seem to know what you're doing. 

"Better stop now. 

"Snape, I said stop. 

"Thank you. You can sit back now. 

"Is that normal, the way he's humping the pillows? It looks a bit undignified. Strange to see a Malfoy so out of it. Was Draco like this, when you were lovers? 

"No, tuck your hair back, Snape, I want to see your face. You didn't know I knewyou really shouldn't underestimate me. 

"I like the way the light shines on the sweat. It's not something you see on yourself, is it? Such a suggestive pose. Snape, I thinkyes. Do you recognize this jar? You should - it came from your own stores. Although there's a little bit less of it. Would you be so kind? Here, I'll even hold it for you - no, no closer, not yet. Are you sure that's enough? He looks so tight - such a small hole, it's hard to believeand Snape, you're hardly small. Should I arrange things better? Shall I spread his legs a bit? That'll be easier, won't it? One finger first? 

"Oh, that's...crumbs, I thought you'd be slower, but the way you just put it in...is that ' cos you licked him first? Or because he's used to it? I know it's probably a stupid question but, like I said, I don't know what I'm doing and you doyou've got it kind of crocked, yeah? And all that wiggling - is that for the lube, or does it make it easier, or what? Oh come on Snape. Don't glare. 

"Shit! You jabbed that second finger in - doesn't that hurt? Look at the way the skin stretches - it's like it opens up between the folds. And it kind of clings when you pull out. Is it soft, Snape? Is it tight round your fingers? You know, I'd really like to get in therebut I'll keep watching you now. He does seem to like it. He's humping the pillows again. I can't work out if you're...what, thrustingin time with him or he's with you. Slow down a second, let me work it out. 

"What are you - oh, three fingers. That looks kind of cramped. You've folded them together a bit, haven't you? And look, you can really see the stretch, now. The skin's all white where you're pushing inare you sure this is safe? But he doesn't look like it's hurting, does he? 

"What did you do? Make him make that noise again. What did you do, Snape? Was that his prostate? Does it really work like that? That's amazing! Do it again, will you - fingers turned down, yeah? There must be something you can feel in there Is that enough? 

"Fuck him for me, Snape. Do it slowly. I'll let you move - try now. Is that enough? Should I loosen them more? Like so...are you sure you'll fit? Oh, wait, just there - that's brilliant. Just that image, like he's begging for it and you're just watching. That's so... 

"I think I'm going to undo my trousers now. Don't look. I'm not used to this. 

"You cando it now. You can go inside him now. 

"Oh. Snape, that's nearly...pretty. The colour. And you were so slow - why have you stopped? Does that hurt? His shoulders have gone all tense - was that you? Does it hurt all the time? But then, why would you want to do it? Does it help if you touch him? I must remember that Oh, I see, really slowly. I love the way he stretches for your cock - it looks so close, like his body wants you inside. Does that feel good? Does it feel good for you? Look at the way he clenches round you - that's so neat. You like that too, don't you? Why is he moving like that? Does he want...oh, I see, he wants you to move, so you are. 

"You know, I thought it was the guy on top who was in charge, but it's not quite like that, is it? It's like you're reading what he wants - is that normal, is it that because you both know what you're doing? 

"Did I mention I don't want you to come, Snape? 

"Oh. That's funny. That look on your face! I didn't say forever, did I? Just, get Lucius off. I want to see him come. Can you go faster? What are you doing? Oh, I see - you get more leverage that way, if he's up on his hands and knees. That's some grip, Snape - hey. Oh, that's amazing. It's like...the way you're holding him, there's so much...power in that. I didn't...oh God, I'm sorry, I'm getting...oh fuck, can you tell I've got my hand on my cock? That's so hot. Look up, Lucius. You...you can't even focus. The shape of your back. You're dripping sweat. Shit, the way you move - that's just brilliant. That's what it's like, fucking. 

"I think I like it.

"I think I like it a lot.

"Is he close, Snape? Can you tell? What are you - that's your hand on his cock. That's so fast. 

"Fuck.

"Yeah.

"Well, I've never seen anyone else come before.

"Don't move, Snape. Just don't.

"Let me smooth your hair back, Lucius. I want to see your face. 

"It's like all the muscles have gone loose. You look so soft, so pink. And the size of your pupils - they're huge. And you're shaking - you want to lie down? Go on then.

"Doesn't half squelch when you pull out. That's the lube? And I liked those slapping noises. You were grunting at the end there, Snape, did you - no! Stay still!

"Stop.

" _Petrificus_! 

"What did you think you were doing? You honestly think you could just roll off the bed, like that was it? Finished? You think we're done? 

"No.

"You'll be okay, Lucius, if I move you a bit?

"I don't think he even knows who I am.

"But you do. Don't try that again. _Finite Incantatem_! 

"Now.

"Come here. Kneel down again, back where you were. Bend over, Snape. 

"Do I have to make you?

"Thank you.

"Now, what did you do first? One finger, yeah?

"Snape, that's tight. I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't know. And you are soft inside. You'll hate me for saying that, won't you. But it's true, I've never felt anything like it.

"How soon can I put two fingers in? Now?

"Oh, I forget you can't answer. But that's okay, isn't it? That's what you did. And if I feel around - that's weird - hey! Don't, don't do that again, there's no need to pull back, I won't hurt you. But you'll hurt yourself. Or did I...

"It is there. That spongy bit, just at the front there. 

"I wish my fingers were a bit longer.

"You're moving, Snape. No, don't stop. I like it. You can't see how hard I am, can you? I don't think I've ever felt like this. My stomach's in knots, and I've got pins and needles in my hands.

"I took a lasting potion, Snape. I didn't tell you that, did I? I found that one in your stores, too.

"Did I say thanks?

"Three fingers, yeah?

"I love the curve of your back. You arch like a seal - I want to move my fingers through the sweat. Like that. 

"If I put a hand in your hair, I can pull you back, can't I? Like this? You're panting, Snape. You like this? How much air are you getting? Just enough? It's supposed to be better, isn't it, if you come like this?

"Maybe we could try that.

"You're definitely looser, Snape.

"I think I'm going to...I've got my cock in my hand. Ah - it almost hurts to touch. Spread your knees for me. 

"I'm sure this won't work. You're too small, I can't have done it right, and I'm so hard, I don't think I've ever been this hard. What if I...I'm right up against you now, can you feel me? That's my cock, Snape, I think, I'm going to, if I push just a little bit - oh! - a little bit more, but it's like, like you're pulling me in, I can't, I must stop, but Snape, the way it looks, that's my cock in your arse, I can't believe I'm doing this, just a bit more, just a bit that's so hot like...Like you're squeezing me all the way down. I've never felt anything like it. Snape I'm right in you. Can you feel me? That's my balls against you, tight, right up against you, I'm in you, right inside you. Oh, look...

Snape. I have to move. It's fine to move, isn't it? Oh, and that...I can see myself move, my cock out...and in. In you. Fucking you. I'm...fucking you.

"And again. Move with me Snape...yes. Yes.

"Oh. God.

"That's...tight.

"That's so tight.

"That's like the hottest...

"Can I move yet? Did I do that right?

"Okay then. Oh, that's so good.

"I didn't know. I thought you'd...when you push back..

"It's like

"You want 

"Me and that's

"Hot and I

"Oh God

"Can I, I'm

"Touching you oh so hard oh fuck Snape. You're, I'm, I can't, fuck fuck fuck.

"Damn.

"Snape, I don't think that potion worked.

"I don't think I can move.

"Hang on.

"That feels strange. It's like you don't want me to pull out.

"My hand smells of your skin. Of your...you came.

"Can I touch you now? Come here, I want...I don't want not to be touching you now. Is that usual, too? I don't think I can quite sit up yet. But that pillow looks soft, and Lucius looks so comfortable...Yes. That's better, and I can put my wand on the bedhead...Come on, Snape, move up the bed a bit. Put your head on my thigh - that's right. Don't look at me like that, it won't hurt. There are worse places you could be...do you mind if I touch your hair now? 

Don't look surprised. It's not unusual, is it? And Lucius' hair is so fine. It's like holding moonlight. He looks so young when he's asleep, almost like...

"Don't tense, Snape. Please. It'll all work out in the end, you know.

"Would you mind if...I keep you?"


End file.
